Je suis perdu sans toi
by FairyHope031
Summary: Traduction de "I'm So Lost Without You' par l'auteur 'SpikeLover7' : Ray et Felicity se rendent à Central City afin d'obtenir de l'aide pour le costume de Ray,quand une explosion se produit à Star Labs. Felicity est gravement blessée. Face à la perspective de la perdre Oliver est forcé de réévaluer ses décisions, et de faire des promesses.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voila une petite fiction que j'ai adorer découvrir et surtout que j'ai adorer traduire.**

 **Ecrite par l'auteur ''SpikeLover7''. Titre Original ''I'm So Lost Without You''.**

 **Je n'ai toujours pas eu l'accord de l'auteur m'autorisant à vous traduire et vous poster cette fiction … Mais je l'ai tellement aimé que je n'ai pas pû résister à vous la poster. Aussi si l'auteur finit par me répondre dans la négative je supprimerais de suite son histoire. De même que L'os Désespoir que j'ai posté vendredi dernier. J'avais oublier de le préciser. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =)**

 _ **Je suis perdu sans toi**_

 _Je sais que sans ton amour, je suis perdu sans toi._

 _Je sais que tu avais raison, d'y croire aussi longtemps._

 _Je sais que sans ton amour, je suis perdu sans toi._

 _Je ne peux pas être en retard pour te dire que j'avais tort._

 _ **All Out of Love, par Air Supply**_

 **Première partie: Je ne peux pas être en retard**

Oliver était assis sur son siège, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, la tête entre les mains. Le bourdonnement régulier d'un moteur vrombissant rythmiquement autour de lui, les douces vibrations faisaient sursauter son corps.

Encore et encore, peut-être que les secousses de son corps n'avait rien à voir avec les perturbations, mais avec Felicity.

Si quelque chose lui arrivait ...

Oliver soupira et plongea sa tête plus profondément dans ses mains.

Il se souvînt vaguement d'être entré dans le jet privé dont il avait supplié Malcolm Merlyn de lui prêter.

Il était à peine conscient des autres assis autour de lui , il sentait une main douce qui caressait son dos, et entendait une voix qui lui disait que tout allait bien se passer.

 **\- C'est une combattante,** lui dit Laurel sur le siège à côté de lui. **Elle va s'en sortir.**

Oliver passa les quatre-vingt dix minutes du vol les menant à Central City à se rejouer l'appel téléphonique de Barry dans sa tête. A cet instant il avait seulement perçu des bribes de la conversation.

 _ **"Accident à STAR Labs ... Felicity est blessée ... Ray Palmer ... l'hôpital ... pour essayer de la stabiliser ... à venir ... C'est mauvais Oliver ... Je ne sais pas si sa mère est au courant..."**_

Oliver ne se souvînt pas de sa réponse. Il revoyait Diggle lui prendre le téléphone des mains, de Roy le regardant avec inquiétude. Oliver ne pouvait s'imaginer à quoi son visage devait ressembler. Comme ceux de ses amis, sans aucun doute.

Parce que ce ce qu'il avait ressenti alors, était indescriptible.

Ce vol de quatre-vingt dix minutes lui paraissait interminable.

Oliver Queen avait souvent fait de longs voyages dans sa vie, plus qu'il ne pouvait en compter.

Il voulait être auprès d'elle aussi vite que possible.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Oliver, Diggle, Roy, et Laurel atteignirent l'Hôpital St. Andrews autour de 21 heures.

Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'unité de soins intensifs. Ou ils trouvèrent Barry qui arpentait la salle d'attente avec anxiété, et assis sur une chaise en plastique rigide près de lui se trouvait...

 **\- Ray Palmer** , cracha Oliver.

Il était tellement en colère de le trouver ici, même s'il savait qu'il le serait

 **\- Oliver** , Ray se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

 **\- Comment va-t-elle?** demanda Diggle à Barry, restant près d'Oliver qui se tenait toujours à l'embrassure de la porte, et qui continuait à fixer Palmer.

 **\- Elle ... elle est ...**

Barry se détourna d'eux, incapable de finir sa phrase, et Oliver sentit son cœur se retourner dans son estomac.

 **\- Elle est vivante** , termina Ray pour lui. **Elle est en soins intensifs. Ils sont toujours en train d'essayer de la stabilisée. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Les médecins ne savent pas si ..**.Comme Barry, il ne réussît pas à finir.

Le sang d'Oliver commença à courir dans ses veines. Leur réticences à dire quoi que ce soit le mettait sur les nerfs. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer, son sang pompait rapidement. Il savait qu'il allait commencer à paniquer. Il n'avait pas eu de crise de panique depuis longtemps, et il ne voulait pas en avoir une maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. **Inspire ... Expire. Inspire ... Expire..**

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, son regard se posa sur Palmer, et la rage qu'il avait ressentit quand il était entré dans la salle d'attente commença à sortir.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé?** demanda-t-il, en regardant Palmer, sans prendre la peine de cacher la trace d'accusation dans sa voix.

\- **Il y'a eu un accident à STAR** **Labs** , répondit Barry à la place de Ray. **Je n'étais pas ... Je n' étais pas là. Je me battais contre un méta-humain de l'autre côté de la ville. Si j'avais été là, peut-être que j'aurais pu ...**

La voix de Barry se brisa et il regarda le sol, de la culpabilité était dessinée sur son visage.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute** , répondit doucement Oliver, en posant les yeux sur lui. Barry le regarda avec surprise, et Oliver remarqua comment ses épaules se détendirent, comme si on leur avait enlevés un poids. Il hocha doucement la tête, et Oliver jeta la sienne en arrière.

Puis il se retourna à nouveau vers Palmer, et lui reposa la même question, plus calme cette fois ci.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé?** demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers lui.

Ray le regarda dans les yeux et ne recula pas, mais sa voix trembla quand il répondit

 **-Felicity et moi étions au laboratoire. Il y'a eu ... il y'a eu une explosion. Une partie du bâtiment a commencé à s'effondrer. Nous avons couru, et je ... j'ai trébuché. Elle est revenue pour moi, m'a aidé à me relever. Elle était juste derrière moi quand…**

Ray fit une pause, passa une main sur son visage. Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit.

 **\- Le plafond s'est effondré sur elle. Je devais ... je devais la sortir de là. Elle était gravement blessée et inconsciente. J'ai réussi à la faire sortir et je l'ai descendue. Puis mise sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture, et conduite à l'hôpital le plus proche. J'ai appelé sa mère, lui disant qu'un jet privé l'attendrait à l'aéroport. Elle devrait arriver dans une heure. Barry nous a rejoint ici, et puis il vous a appelé. Nous attendons depuis.**

Les six personnes se tenaient debout en silence. Oliver regarda le sol, incapable de faire face à ses amis. Incapable de faire face à tout cela.

Oliver savait que Felicity devait venir à Central City, avec Ray Palmer. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils étaient là pour le travail. Oliver aurait dû s'en douter. Il savait que Palmer travaillait sur son stupide costume ATOM. Qu'est ce qui avait mal tourné? Quel genre d'accident avait pu se produire?

Oliver tourna son regard vers Palmer et le regarda; lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent Ray regarda plus loin.

 _ **"Il cache quelque chose"**_ , se dit Oliver à lui-même. _**"**_ **Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne nous dit pas**. _ **"**_

Oliver ouvrit la bouche mais Laurel le devança.

 **\- Peut-on la voir?** demanda-t-elle à Barry.

Barry secoua la tête.

 **\- La famille seulement. je n'ai pas eu le droit de la voir**.

 **\- J'ai pu** , dit Ray. **Seulement quelques minutes, mais...**

 **\- Ils t'ont laissé la voir?** demanda Oliver avec amertume, s'étouffant presque dans ses propres mots.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis celui qui l'a emmenée ici, après tout,** répondit Ray sur la défensive **. Je devais savoir comment elle allait. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 **\- Tu es la raison pour laquelle elle est ici** , cracha Oliver, en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine.

Ray renifla avec indignation, puis fit un pas de plus vers de lui.

 **\- Excuses - moi?**

 **\- Tu as très bien entendu** , grogna Oliver. **Tu es celui qui l'a fait atterrir ici. Tu étais censé la protéger. Tu aurais dû...**

 **\- Assez!**

Oliver se tourna au son de la voix de Diggle. Pendant un moment, il avait oublié que les autres étaient là.

 **\- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour ça ...**

Oliver voulut intervenir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il relâcha ses épaules tandis que sa colère redescendait. Tout à coup, il sentit que ses genoux ne pouvaient plus le soutenir. Il se déplaça vers la chaise la plus proche et s'effondra sur elle.

 **\- Je vais chercher un médecin,** dit Laurel quelque part à côté de lui, et elle quitta la pièce.

Roy s'était assis sur la chaise en face d'Oliver. Il sortit une flèche rouge de sa poche et la frotta entre ses doigts. Il avait pris cette habitude quand ils avaient cru Oliver "mort" un geste nerveux qu'il utilisait pour se calmer. Ray se rassit dans le siège qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. Diggle tapota l'épaule d'Oliver avant de prendre place à côté de lui. Barry resta debout.

Lorsque Laurel revînt quelques minutes plus tard, elle secoua la tête.

 **\- ll n'y a rien de nouveau. Ils sont toujours ... ils essaient toujours de la stabiliser. Ils ne laisseront personne entrer.**

Laurel s'assit de l'autre côté d'Oliver.

Et ils attendirent.

L'attente était une torture. Oliver pensait qu'il avait connu toutes les tortures possibles au cours de ces cinq années passés loin de la maison, mais ce n'était rien, rien par rapport à la torture qu'était l'attente de nouvelles de Felicity.

Après une heure qui semblait être une éternité, Oliver était prêt à se frayer un chemin pour la voir. Il allait se lever prêt à enfiler sa cagoule et à menacer les gens avec des flèches.

Et puis la mère de Felicity se montra.

 **\- M. Palmer?**

Elle se précipita dans la salle d'attente et se jeta dans les bras de Ray. Ray sourit timidement lui rendant son étreinte.

 **\- Je peux aller la voir,** dit-elle quand elle le lâcha enfin. **Je voulais juste vous remercier pour le Jet. Et aussi ... eh bien, pour avoir sauver ma fille.**

Ray lui sourit et saisit ses épaules avant de lâcher.

 **\- Elle aussi m'a sauvé. C'est le moins que je pouvais faire.**

Donna Smoak lui sourit, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, et sortit de la salle, le claquement de ses bottes sur le carrelage faisant écho dans le couloir.

Oliver dévisagea Palmer qui s'était assit une fois de plus, et il ne put contenir les émotions qui montaient en lui. Colère. Rage. Inquiétude. Panique. Et même un soupçon de jalousie. Oliver ne voulait rien de plus que frapper Ray Palmer en plein visage. Lui enlever ce stupide air béat, mais Diggle avait raison. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Alors, il s'affaissât plus bas dans son siège, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains une fois de plus.

Puis il fît quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Depuis Lian Yu.

Il pria.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les bruits d'une course, de voix élevées, et un lointain bruit de machines détraquées inonda le cerveau d'Oliver, et sans même y penser, il se jeta sur ses pieds.

Il suivit le bruit dans le couloir, à l'unité de soins intensifs ... pour elle. Il remarqua vaguement que quelqu'un le suivait, il avait l'impression d'être dans un tunnel. Tout ce qui comptait était d'atteindre sa chambre.

Tout ce qui importait était ce son.

Il entendit avant qu'il ne le vit: le bip dur et mécanique. Il savait déjà ce que cela signifiait, et il essaya de se retenir au mur quand il tourna le coin et regarda dans la chambre. Il eut un bref aperçu de l'écran qui indiquait des lignes vertes hautes.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur elle.

Elle était entourée par des médecins de tous les côtés, mais il pu apercevoir son visage à travers les blouses d'hôpital.

 **\- Elle s'enfonce,** annonça l'un des médecins.

Oliver avait l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait avec elle.

 **\- On la perd!** cria un autre.

 **-Non...** chuchota Oliver.

Un **"NON!"** plus fort, plus net, fit écho à lui, et il vit Donna Smoak debout à côté du lit, regardant Felicity avec ses mains sur la bouche, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Oliver voulut aller vers elle, faire quelque chose, mais il ne pu faire un pas, ses pieds ne se déplaçaient pas. S'il essayait, il savait qu'il tomberait ... et qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se relever.

C'est Ray Palmer qui vola devant lui, entrant dans la chambre et se dirigeant aux côtés de Donna. Il se posta derrière elle, saisit fermement ses épaules de ses mains.

Et ils attendirent. Et ils regardèrent.

Un médecin tirait un chariot d'urgence, un avec des palettes.

Le cœur d'Oliver se stoppa dans sa poitrine.

Les médecins se préparaient au pire.

Et puis ça arriva.

La ligne fût plate.

Le cœur de Felicity cessa de battre, et Oliver jura que le sien aussi.

5 secondes.

Voilà combien de temps Felicity fût morte sur la table d'opération.

5 secondes.

Oliver savait parce qu'il avait compté.

Chaque secondes.

Chaque souffle perdu.

Chaque battement manqué de son propre cœur.

Un.

Le médecin appliqua les palettes et cria **"Choc!"**

Oliver gémit de douleur.

Deux.

Son corps sursauta sur la table, quand la charge passa en elle.

Oliver saisit la porte à côté de lui s'y accrocha.

Trois.

Elle retomba vers le bas.

 **\- Oh, Dieu, s'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît** murmura Oliver encore et encore dans sa tête. Priant de toutes ses forces.

Quatre.

Le médecin retira les palettes et attendit.

 **\- S'il vous plaît** , supplia Oliver.

…Cinq.

 **-Mon bébé,** pleurnicha Donna Smoak.

 **-Felicity** murmura Oliver.

Il ne pû compter jusqu'à six.

...

Bip.

Le premier bip fût comme une musique à ses oreilles. Il lui donnait de la force et de la vie.

...

Bip.

Le second lui fit sentir à nouveau ses jambes. Il attendait tranquillement.

...

Bip ... bip ... bip.

Le cœur de Oliver se mit à battre à nouveau.

...

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Cinq secondes.

Voilà combien de temps elle resta morte. Voilà le temps qu'il fallu à Oliver Queen pour s'imaginer la vie sans Felicity Smoak.

Cinq secondes.

Voilà combien de temps il avait fallu pour changer la vie d'Oliver.

Cinq secondes.

Ca ne semblait rien, mais pour lui c'était trop.

Oliver ne se souvint pas de tout ce qu'il se passa juste après que Felicity ai reprit vie sur cette table.

À un certain moment ils la stabilisaient.

À d'autres la ligne verte sur le moniteur restait calme dans un blip stable.

Puis une infirmière lui dit de retourner dans la salle d'attente car le pire était passé.

Il dû faire ce qu'elle lui demandait car il se retrouva avec les autres.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il leur raconta ce qui était arrivé, parce que Roy s'effondra sur une chaise et mit sa tête dans ses mains, Laurel enroula ses bras autour d'elle fermement, et Barry sortit de la pièce dans un éclair.

Il le dît aux autres ... parce Diggle frappa de son poing droit le mur de la salle d'attente.

Oliver l'aida à retirer doucement sa main du plâtre.

John regarda ses doigts couverts de sang ... et puis il fait la chose la plus étrange.

Il sourit.

 **\- Heureusement que nous sommes dans un hôpital.**

Oliver rit. Il devait être en train de perdre l'esprit, parce que quelle personne saine d'esprit trouverait ça drôle ?

Mais alors Diggle rit aussi, Roy leva la tête et sourit, et Laurel secoua la tête en souriant elle aussi.

Peut-être qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient saint d'esprit. Peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin de rire pour ne pas tomber en morceaux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils rirent.

Diggle commença son chemin hors de la salle quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

Ray Palmer se tenait devant la porte, les regardant avec confusion.

 **\- Qu'il y'a-t-il de si drôle?** demanda-t-il.

Oliver s'arrêta de rire.

Il ne voulait pas de lui ici. Ray Palmer était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en ce moment. Quand il regarda Palmer, tout ce qu'il vit était Felicity gisant sur cette table. Tout se précipita vers lui dans une vague de peur et de désespoir ...

Et de rage.

Rouge. Chaud. Rage.

Oliver n'était même pas au courant de ce qu'il faisait. Une minute, il était là, debout, regardant Ray Palmer, et juste après son poing entra en contact avec le visage de l'homme, le même poing que celui avec lequel Diggle avait frappé la paroi quelques minutes avant.

 **\- Oliver!** cria Laurel sous le choc.

Ray trébucha sur le côté dans une chaise. Il posa une main à son visage, essuya ses lèvres, et y trouva du sang. Il secoua la tête et se tînt debout, faisant un pas vers Oliver.

 **\- Tu sais, je savais que tu avais des crises de colère, mais je ne pensais pas que tu oserais en ferais une dans un hôpital !**

 **\- Tout est de ta faute,** grogna Oliver en l'ignorant.

 **\- Vraiment?** répondit sèchement Ray. **Et pourquoi ça exactement?**

 **\- Tu es celui qui l'a amené ici. Tu es celui qui l'a convaincue de venir t'aider pour ton ATOM. Tu es celui qu'il l'a entrainée dans cette histoire de vengeance !**

 **\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?** Sortit Ray dans un rire. **Tu es celui qui l'a fait rentrer dans ton équipe de Justiciers. Tu mets sa vie en danger tous les jours. En quoi est-ce différent?**

Oliver entendit ce que Ray lui dit, et alors une petite partie de lui accepta la vérité dans ses paroles. Mais malgré ça il était toujours en colère.

 **\- La différence est qu'elle a été blessée à cause de toi! Tu étais censé la protéger. Elle a failli mourir!**

 **\- Oliver...** Diggle le mît en garde.

Mais Oliver ne s'en soucia pas. Il criait à présent, et il savait que tout l'hôpital pouvait l'entendre, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Car tout était de la faute de Ray Palmer.

 **\- Si elle n'était pas venue ici avec toi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! Elle serait en sécurité chez elle à Starling City.**

 **\- Tu veux dire en sécurité avec toi?!** Cracha Ray, sa voix montant dans le même ton que l'homme en face de lui.

Ses mots donnèrent à Oliver l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans l'intestin, une sensation qu'il lui était devenue trop familière.

 **\- N'essaies pas de tout de mettre sur moi** **, Oliver Queen,** continua Ray, avançant d'un pas vers lui. **Tu n'as pas le droit de me blâmer parce que c'est avec moi qu'elle est. Tu es simplement jaloux !**

Oliver se précipita sur lui. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu Diggle et Roy qui se déplaçaient prêt à intervenir, mais il les poussa de son chemin, prêt à frapper à nouveau Palmer.

Et puis, sortie de nulle part, il entendit une voix qui l'obligea à s'arrêter.

 **\- Vous devriez avoir honte de vous.**

Il se tourna pour trouver Donna Smoak debout devant l'embrassure de la porte. Son maquillage avait coulé, et des larmes coulaient sur son visage, et Oliver jura que si elle le pouvait elle les prendrait tous les deux dans ses bras pour leur briser la nuque.

 **\- Je vous entends crier depuis le couloir,** accusa-t-elle. **Pensez- vous vraiment qu'elle voudrait tout cela? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle voudrait vous entendre vous disputer sur qui est à blâmer?**

La colère de Oliver retomba une fois de plus, et fût remplacée par de la honte. Il n'osa plus la regarder, alors il baissa son regard vers le sol.

Il écouta distraitement Donna Smoak leur expliquer l'état de Felicity. Elle avait des brûlures au deuxième degrés sur plusieurs parties de son corps, ils pouvaient être en mesure de la greffer quand elle aura récupérer. Elle leur dit qu'un morceau d'acier avait transpercé son estomac, ce qui avait provoqué une énorme perte de sang et qui lui laissera une cicatrice qui ne disparaitra jamais. Puis elle expliqua que le plus gros problème était les dommage causé par les débris du plafond qui s'étaient effondrés sur elle, lui écrasant des organes, provoquant alors une hémorragie interne.

Les médecins ont pu la ramener à la vie, et la stabilisé. Mais elle allait très mal, et était tombée dans le coma.

 **\- Ils ont font tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour elle, mais ... ils ne savent pas si elle se réveillera,** termina Donna.

Oliver leva enfin le regard vers elle. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il éprouva de la honte une fois de plus.

 **\- Ma fille est en train de mourir, et tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire est de vous chamailler et vous battre comme des enfants !**

Le silence emplit la pièce, un silence sombre, lourd et pesant. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Oliver voulu présenter des excuses, mais se dit que ses mots seraient inutiles.

Puis Donna dit :

 **\- Je retourne auprès de ma fille. Vous pouvez rester dans la salle d'attente si vous vous sentez capable de le faire tranquillement.**

Et sans un mot, elle se retourna et marcha loin.

Le Silence emplit la pièce une fois de plus. Laurel et Roy divaguaient sur des chaises assis tranquillement. Diggle regarda Oliver et Ray, comme s'il attendait qu'un des deux cherche à nouveau à provoquer l'autre, mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Oliver ils se jetèrent des paroles silencieuses. Diggle hocha la tête et sortit de la salle, tenant sa main droite dans sa main gauche. Enfin, Oliver rencontra le regard de Ray. Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

Oliver fît un signe de tête à Ray qui le lui rendit. Et chacun se plaça d'un bout à l'autre de la salle d'attente.

Ils ne pouvaient s'apprécier, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se battre non plus.

Pas maintenant.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant des heures. Personne ne disait rien.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Barry fût de retour une demi-heure plus tard. Ray lui raconta ce que Donna leur avait dit, et Barry se remit à arpenter la pièce, son état nerveux l'empêchant de rester assis.

Diggle revînt peu de temps après, sa main enveloppée dans des bandages blancs. Il s'assis tranquillement aux côtés d'Oliver et fixa un point dans la pièce

Vers minuit, Laurel et Roy tombèrent endormis sur leurs chaises.

A 1h du matin, Barry s'arrêta finalement de marcher.

 **\- Je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai besoin d'air.**

Oliver hocha la tête compréhensif.

 **\- As-tu un endroit ou ils pourraient dormir?** demanda-t-il, regardant en direction de Laurel et Roy.

Barry affirma d'un léger signe de tête.

 **\- Je peux les emmener chez moi. Je ne compte pas y rester ce soir.**

Oliver ne lui demanda pas où il serait, car il le savait déjà.

Barry allait partir en patrouille

 **\- Je vais aller avec eux,** annonça Diggle. Il se leva se déplaçant vers Roy et Laurel pour les réveiller.

 **\- Et vous deux?** demanda Barry.

 **\- Je vais rester ici,** répondît Oliver, et il regarda Ray, sachant déjà ce que l'homme répondrait.

 **\- Très bien, Je vous attends à l'extérieur,** dit Barry en se tournant vers les autres.

Il vérifia le couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne s'y trouvait, et il partit dans un éclair.

En passant devant Oliver, Laurel lui donna une étreinte et Roy fît pareil ce qui surpris Oliver.

 **\- Appelle-nous dès que tu en sais plus,** dit-il doucement.

 **\- Bien sûr,** accepta Oliver.

Roy suivit Laurel vers la sortie.

Enfin, Oliver se tourna vers Diggle. Soudain il sentit le besoin d'être rassurer, alors il ouvrit la bouche pour demander

 **\- Dis-moi, qu'elle va s'en sortir, John.** Lorsque ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, il remarqua que sa voix tremblait.

Et puis, John Diggle fit la dernière chose qu'Oliver pensait qu'il allait faire.

Il sourit.

 **-Oliver ... quand tu as disparu, quand nous pensions tous que tu étais mort ... Felicity nous maintenait hors de l'eau. Elle continuait à nous donner de l'espoir quand nous n'en avions plus. Elle est forte, Oliver. Elle a toujours trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir à travers ça ... elle le fera à nouveau.**

Diggle serra maladroitement Oliver dans ses bras qui lui rendit son étreinte, le remerciant silencieusement pour ces mots.

Oliver et Ray se retrouvèrent seuls assis dans la salle d'attente ... et ils attendirent.

Aucun d'eux ne disait un mot à l'autre; tout ce qu'ils faisaient était penser à Felicity.

Vers quatre heures du matin, Ray tomba endormi dans son fauteuil.

Oliver n'arriva pas à s'endormir.

Il regardait le sol, les magazines non lus sur la table, la télévision qui était allumée.

Son regard se posa sur le mur en face de lui, et sur le trou laissé par Diggle. Oliver se leva, étirant ses muscles endoloris, et il se dirigea vers le mur.

Il y posa les mains, se demandant la force qu'il avait fallu pour percer un trou à travers le mur d'une salle d'attente.

Il se rappela de son propre poing frappant Ray, il regarda l'homme qui ronflait dans son fauteuil.

Ca avait été si facile de le frapper; Oliver n'y avait pas réfléchit deux fois avant de se jeter sur lui. Alors peut-être….

Peut-être que le problème était là.

Oliver se retourna vers le trou alors que son esprit travaillait.

Depuis qu'il était revenu de ces cinq années en enfer - depuis qu'il avait mis cette capuche - c'est ce qu'il avait ressentit. De la colère, de la rage, de la vengeance; Tout ça avait été facile à gérer. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de mettre sa capuche, prendre son arc, et patrouiller la nuit. C'était facile pour lui de s'en prendre aux méchants, de laisser sa colère et sa jalousie tombés sur des hommes comme Palmer.

Mais la douleur? La douleur, la perte et la souffrance? Ce à quoi il avait toujours eu du mal à faire face.

Oliver regarda la trace de sang sécher sur les lèvres de Palmer, et il se demanda tout à coup: Qu'est-ce que Felicity en aurait pensé?

Oliver commença à arpenter la pièce.

A cinq heures du matin, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre

Il devait la voir.

Oliver se faufila dans le couloir puis commença à se diriger vers l'unité de soins intensifs. Il trouva la mère de Felicity endormie à ses côtés, mais elle se réveilla quand Oliver frappa doucement à la porte.

 **\- Je suis désolé** , dit-il calmement. **Je vous laisse si vous voulez**. **Je ... j'avais juste besoin de la voir.**

Donna le regarda, puis regarda sa fille. Un sourire chaleureux illumina son visage, et Oliver se demanda à quoi elle pensait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne le partagea pas.

Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Elle se mit sur ses pieds et s'étira. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Elle dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le faire; sans talons, elle était légèrement plus petite que sa fille.

 **\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, mais quoi qu'il en soit ... J'espère que ça s'arrangera. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, Oliver ... et je peux dire que tu ressens la même chose.**

Oliver n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle était au courant, ni sur ce que Felicity lui avait dit à leur sujet, mais il s'en fichait ... parce qu'elle avait raison.

Tout ce qu'il pu faire fut un signe de tête, et elle lui sourit.

 **\- Je vais me rafraîchir un peu, et aussi trouver un peu de nourriture. Je pense être absente pendant un certain temps.**

Oliver comprit entre les lignes. Elle était prête à lui donner le temps dont il avait besoin, et son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour Donna Smoak, parce qu'il su clairement où Felicity avait obtenu sa force.

Quand elle partit, Oliver s'approcha de Felicity. Il se concentra sur le bip hypnotisant du moniteur cardiaque. Son cœur était lent, mais il battait, et le constant bip, bip, bip l'apaisait.

Quand il attînt le lit, il s'autorisa à la regarder. Elle était enveloppée hermétiquement dans des couvertures, ses bras posés doucement à ses côtés. Sa main droite était retournée, comme si elle avait récemment été bougée. Des bandages couvraient une partie de son épaule gauche, disparaissant sous sa chemise d'hôpital. Son visage était pâle, et ses cheveux étaient défaits, tombant doucement autour de son visage pour former un halo. Oliver pencha la tête en pensant qu'elle ressemblait à un ange.

Son ange. Sa lumière.

Sauf que ... à présent tout s'estompait, tout était noir.

Il la regarda, couchée immobile et calme dans ce lit, et il se souvint de ces cinq secondes. De comment elle avait failli mourir. Comment il s'était sentait mourir avec elle.

Quand il la regarda, si proche de la mort, il se trouva soudain face à l'idée qu'elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Qu'elle pouvait mourir ici dans ce lit d'hôpital. Ca pouvait être demain, dans quelques jours ou dans une semaine.

Elle pourrait mourir, ici et maintenant ... et il pourrait la perdre pour toujours.

Et Oliver su qu'il mourrait sans doute avec elle. Peut-être pas physiquement ... mais spirituellement et émotionnellement..

Un sanglot s'échappa contre sa volonté de sa gorge , et il se pencha pour embrasser son front. Fermement mais doucement ; comme il l'avait fait ce soir-là dans la fonderie quand il l'avait quittée pour faire face à Ras Al Ghul .

Oliver Queen pensait qu'il avait connu l'enfer ces cinq années passées loin de la maison ... mais il avait tort.

Ce n'était rien comparé à l'enfer, auquel il faisait face maintenant.

Il se détacha d'elle, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais ça l'importait peu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la femme qu'il aimait couchée dans ce lit.

Il ferait tout pour la sauver. Serait prêt à donner n'importe quoi. A Sacrifier n'importe quoi.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.

Oliver prit une profonde inspiration. Sécha ses larmes, se forçant à être fort. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et la rapprocha aussi près que possible. Il saisit sa main droite, la tenant fermement entre les siennes. Sa main avait l'air si petite dans la sienne.

Mais elles correspondaient parfaitement.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il avait trop besoin d'elle. Il aimait trop. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il le lui avait déjà dit, mais peut-être les mots ne suffisaient pas. Peut-être qu'il devait lui montrer.

Il rapprocha la main de la jolie blonde à sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement.

 **\- Felicity ... Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais ... Je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé.**

Il fit une pause, se demandant brièvement si elle entendait vraiment et si cela servait à quelque chose.

Mais plus il y pensa, plus il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Les mots qu'il avait besoin de dire, les mots qu'il aurait dû dire avant. Il allait lui dire à elle, et à lui - même, il allait les dire à Dieu, à l'univers, à celui qui voulait l'entendre parce que Felicity ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

 **\- Je suis désolé,** répéta-t-il. **Je touche le bout, non?,** Il sourit avec ironie **. Je le fais toujours. Je pensais que travailler avec Merlyn serait la seule façon que j'avais pour arrêter Ras Al Ghul. Je ne sais pas ... Je ne pouvais pas le voir d'une autre façon. Je ...**

Et soudain, une conversation lui revint ; celle qu'il avait eue avec Felicity il y a un an dans la tour de l'horloge.

 _ **\- Tu dois te battre. Malcolm Merlyn ... le comte ... le roi Horloge, la Triade. Tous ceux qui ont essayé de faire du mal cette ville, tu les as arrêté. Tu vaincras Slade.**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas comment.**_

 _ **\- Moi non plus, mais je sais deux choses. Tu n'es pas seul ... .Et je crois en toi.**_

 _Et enfin, les morceaux s'étaient assemblés._

 _Il fallait un moyen d'arrêter Slade._

 _Ils avaient trouvés_

 _Ensemble._

 _Et ils l'avaient fait sans compromettre l'âme d'Oliver. Ils avaient trouvé un moyen d'arrêter Slade sans le tuer. Ensemble, ils avaient trouvé une solution._

C'est pour cela que Felicity avait tellement été bouleversée. Il pensait que Malcolm Merlyn était sa seule réponse. Il n'avait jamais considéré qu'il puisse y avoir un autre moyen. Et il n'avait jamais demandé à quelqu'un de l'aider. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Felicity de l'aider à trouver une autre solution.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire à nouveau, ne savait pas s'il pouvait arrêter Ras Al Ghul, sans sacrifier un morceau de lui.

Mais Felicity avait raison. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait Diggle, Roy, et Laurel.

Il avait Felicity.

Ou du moins ... il l'avait avant.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à faire face à Ras lui-même. Peut-être qu'il pouvait trouver un autre moyen.

Il le devait

Pour elle .

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter,** murmura Oliver, serrant sa main. **Je ne sais pas si je peux. Je vais trouver une autre façon sans Merlyn . Tout ce qu'il faut que je fasse, c'est trouver une autre solution. Je te jure que je le ferai.** Ilse pencha plus près, utilisant son autre main pour ôter une mèche de son visage.

 **\- Mais je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi, Felicity. Il faut que tu vives. Tu dois ...**

Oliver étouffa un sanglot, laissant tomber ses larmes, et il secoua la tête.

 **\- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut. Tout ce qu'il faut. Je ne peux pas te perdre.**

Il caressa doucement sa joue de sa main, se perdant dans un rythme doux. Elle n'était pas froide comme il pensait qu'elle le serait. Elle était chaude, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était en vie, que le sang circulait sous sa peau.

Bip ... bip ... bip.

Le rythme du moniteur cardiaque ralentit pendant quelques instants.

 **\- Oh, mon dieu,** gémit Oliver, pensant qu'il allait la perdre.

Son cœur reprit une fois de plus, et Oliver soupira alors que le bip recommençait son rythme familier.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Il se leva et posa ses paumes contre ses yeux, prit quelques respirations profondes. Il essuya les larmes de son visage avec ses deux mains et baissa le regard vers elle. il fixait sa poitrine qui montait et descendait quand elle respirait.

 **Inspire, Expire...**

Il tendit la main. Et aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il la posa sur sa poitrine.

 **Inspire, Expire...**

Il correspondait sa respiration à la sienne.

 **Inspire, Expire...**

Bip. Bip. Bip.

 **\- Felicity ... Je vais arrêter mon accord avec Malcolm Merlyn. Je vais le faire pour toi**. Il regarda son visage, voulant désespérément qu'elle ouvre les yeux, espérant qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Il ne savait pas si elle le pouvait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. **Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, Felicity. J'arrêterais les combats, Je cesserais d'être Arrow. J'accrocherais la capuche pour toujours. S'il le faut, je le ferais, je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Tu dois juste te réveiller. Je veux que tu me reviennes.**

Il posa ses mains sur son visage et la berça doucement entre ses paumes, s'émerveillant une fois de plus de voir à quel point elle était petite. De voir comment son visage entrait parfaitement entre ses mains.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas me quitter. Je veux que tu reviennes, Felicity. S'il te plaît.**

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots qu'il étouffa dans un sanglot. Se penchant lentement, il l'embrassa tout doucement. Il se retira, essuyant à nouveaux les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

 **\- Je t'aime** , murmure-t-il dans l'obscurité. **Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je veux avoir une chance de te le prouver. Il te suffit de tenir le coup. Il faut que tu te battes. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le pense. Tu l'as toujours été.**

 **-Monsieur Queen?**

Il se retourna et trouva une infirmière debout dans le couloir.

 **\- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à être ici. Seulement les membres de la famille le sont.**

Il pu entendre à son ton qu'elle ne voulait pas le mettre dehors. Elle ne faisait que son travail.

Il ouvrît la bouche pour répondre, étant prêt à la supplier, mais quelqu'un d'autre parla pour lui.

 **\- Laissez-le il peut rester.**

C'était la mère de Felicity. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait entendu.

 **\- Mme Smoak…**

 **\- S'il vous plaît. Il doit rester. Je pense ... Je pense que ça va l'aider.**

L'infirmière hésita. Et puis, enfin, elle sourit.

 **\- Si quelqu'un demande, je ne vous ai pas vu.**

L'infirmière quitta la chambre, Oliver se tenant là dans l'obscurité, regardait Donna Smoak. Il voulait la remercier, sauf qu'il n'était pas sûr que sa voix fonctionne à cet instant.

Mais elle traversa la pièce et le tira dans une étreinte, et tout à coup les mots ne semblaient plus avoir autant d'importance. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et embrassa son dos. Elle était petite, tout comme sa fille, mais il y'avait une force en elle qu'il ne pensait pas trouver.

 **\- Tout va bien se passer** , murmura Donna contre son épaule. **Ma fille est une combattante. Elle va revenir.**

Et contre toute attente, Oliver sourit.

Il attendrait qu'elle se réveille et quand elle le fera, il sera près d'elle...

 _ **La deuxième partie sera posté dès que j'aurais fini de corriger les fautes ! Demain si j'ai le temps =) Enfin après cela dépend si vous voulez la suite ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews =) Contente que la première partie vous ai plu ! Voici la suite et fin de cette histoire ! Je me répètes mais l'histoire ne m'appartient pas ^^**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Je suis perdu sans toi**_

 **Deuxième partie: Qu'est-ce que je serais sans toi?**

Au cours des quatre prochains jours, Oliver et Ray resterèrent à l'hôpital. Ils mangèrent à la cafétéria et dormirent sur les dures chaises de la salle d'attente. Le personnel de l'hôpital prit pitié des deux hommes et leur permirent de rendre visite à Felicity trois fois par jour.

Roy, Laurel, Diggle et Barry revinrent le lendemain matin, et ils apportèrent Caitlyn et Cisco avec eux. Lorsque Caitlynn serra Oliver contre lui elle lui murmura:

 **\- C'est une battante, Oliver, elle va se réveiller** , il ne prit pas la peine de cacher ses larmes.

Les six amis vinrent tous les jours. Ils s'asseyaient avec Oliver et Ray, parlaient tranquillement ou alors ils ne disaient rien du tout. Barry leur apportaient du café du Jitters chaque fois qu'il venait, et Diggle apportait des hamburgers..

Felicity était toujours dans le coma, mais Oliver lui parlait chaque fois qu'il avait la chance d'être seul avec elle. Il refusait de rester silencieux; il avait entendu parler de certains patients qui ne sortaient jamais du coma parce car ils n'avaient personne pour leur tenir compagnie.

Il ne sû pas de quoi parler au début. Il commenca à lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé sur l'île, mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes quand il réalisa que l'histoire était beaucoup trop déprimante. Lorsque Donna revint de la cafétéria, il lui demanda quel était le livre préféré de Felicity, honteux de ne connaître pas la réponse.

Elle sourit et tira un livre de son sac.

 **\- Le Hobbit,** répondit-elle, en lui tendant **. Tu veux lui lire?**

Il le fît.

Chaque fois qu'il avait la chance de passer du temps avec elle, il se mettait à lui lire **«Le Hobbit».** Il ne l'avait jamais lu avant (il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait terminé un livre) , mais faire la lecture à voix haute pour elle , lui plaisait. Il n'était pas sûr si qu'elle l'entende, mais ça l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

Le cinquième jour, Diggle réussit à le convaincre qu'il avait besoin de sortir de l'hôpital. Pour prendre l'air, dormir dans un vrai lit, manger un repas chaud, et le plus important:

 **\- Tu as besoin de prendre une douche, mec. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore le supporter.**

Oliver se mit à rire de cela, et accepta.

Alors lui, Ray, et les autres allèrent à l'appartement de Barry. Oliver prit une douche, pendant qu'Iris et son père cuisinait un vrai repas pour tout le monde. Ils étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine et burent à la santé de Felicity.

Cette nuit-là, Oliver se retrouvait dans le lit de Barry et regardait le plafond. Il pensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Felicity.

 **\- Je le pensais,** dit-il à haute voix, même si il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. **Je lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voudras. Je ... Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte.**

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir avec qui il parlait. Dieu? L'univers? Son ange gardien? Oliver pensa soudainement à sa mère, et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur son visage.

 **\- S'il vous plaît,** demande-t-il, dans un gémissement. **S'il vous plaît.**

Il se retourna, enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, et pleura pour la première fois en trois jours.

La dernière chose qu'il se souvient d'avoir dit avant qu'il ne tombe enfin dans le sommeil fût son nom.

 **\- Felicity.**

Le lendemain matin, un coup sur la porte réveilla Oliver.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?** ronchonna-t-il, clignant des yeux.

Diggle ouvra la porte et il lui sourit.

 **\- Elle s'est réveillée.**

Oliver et les autres arrivèrent à l'hôpital aussi vite que possible, mais le médecin leur dit qu'ils devraient attendre un certain moment avant de la voir. Felicity passa la journée à dormir, à faire des examens et des tests, puis à être choyée. Enfin, ils la sortirent de l'unité des soins intensifs pour la placer dans sa propre chambre, son médecin alla dans la salle d'attente pour leur dire comment elle allait.

 **\- Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne pensais pas qu'elle sortirait de son a traversée une sacrée épreuve, votre amie est forte. Elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos, et elle restera à l'hôpital pendant encore un certain temps, mais le pire est passé.**

Oliver avait l'impression que le monde se remettait à tourner autour de lui pour la première fois en cinq jours.

Plus tard cette nuit, Donna Smoak vînt leur rendre visite.

 **\- Elle est fatiguée, et un peu loufoque à cause de tous les médicaments qu'elle a reçu, mais elle est réveillée. Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez lui rendre visite mais seulement un à la fois.**

Oliver regarda Ray, et pour la première fois dans de sa vie Oliver découvrit qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter.

 **\- Vas-y d'abord,** dit-il Ray.

Ray le regarda d'abord étrangement, mais finit par hocher la tête.

Oliver passa les dix minutes suivantes à se demander ce qu'il allait réellement lui dire quand il la verrait. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé quand Ray revint pour lui dire que c'était son tour.

Oliver avança lentement dans le couloir, le cœur battant.

Enfin, il attînt sa chambre. Il frappa doucement sur la porte ouverte et entra.

Felicity se tourna vers lui et sourit.

 **\- Hey** , murmura-t-elle la voix rauque.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais sa voix ne voulut sortir aucun son.

Il marcha vers elle en l'observant. Elle était pâle, mais elle était réveillée ... et en vie. Elle respirait, son cœur battait, et elle était en vie. Il se perdit dans ses yeux bleus, qui brillaient derrière ses lunettes.

Quand il arriva enfin à côté de son lit, il s'arrêta. Il la regarda, et il esseya de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint toujours pas.

Elle lui sourit , le regarda ce qu'il emplit d'espoir, il pensait que son cœur allait éclater.

 **\- Tu ne vas rien dire?** demanda-t-elle.

Il y'avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire, mais sa voix se bloqua. Il était tellement heureux de l'entendre, la femme qu'il aimait était vivante.

Enfin de compte, il secoua la tête. Et prit sa main dans les siennes. Il la caressa et elle lui serra en retour, Oliver jura que son cœur aller éclater. Il lèva sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement, il se laissa aller devant elle et lâcha les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

 **\- Tout va bien. Je vais bien,** murmura-t-elle, et Oliver trouva la force de sourire.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle sans lui lâcher la main voulant la garder aussi près de lui qu'il le pouvait .

Il voulait tout lui dire, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était toujours fatiguée, et tout le monde voulait la voir. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha et embrassa doucement son front. Elle soupira doucement et il se perdit dans la sensation de la peau chaude sous ses lèvres, et la culpabilité, le stress et la douleur qu'il avait ressentit ces derniers jours commenca à fondre.

Quand il se releva il se sentit relaxer. Il se pencha sur le lit et posa sa tête légèrement à côté de la sienne, sans jamais lâcher sa main.

Elle soupira.

 **\- Je vais me rendormir** ,marmonna-t-elle, en fermant les yeux, et il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était tenue éveillée pour lui.

 **\- Ok** , murmura-t-il, et il ferma les yeux lui aussi, se sentant tout à coup fatigué.

 **\- Promets-moi d'être la quand je me réveillerai.** Chuchota-t-elle.

Oliver sourit, ouvrant les yeux pour voir qu'elle le fixait suppliante.

 **\- Je te le promets** , répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit , ferma les yeux, et s'endormit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Oliver fit la même chose.

Oliver tint sa promesse, car ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard ensemble.

Il voulu rester pour lui parler, mais il savait que les autres voulaient aussi la voir, alors il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente.

Diggle était son prochain visiteur.

Oliver demanda où Donna était passée, et Laurel lui dit que Barry l'avait emmenée chez lui afin qu'elle puisse prendre une douche. Apparemment, elle avait trouvée les deux amis endormis et n'avait pas voulait les déranger.

Oliver ne pu empêcher son regard de se diriger vers Palmer, se demandant comment l'homme allait réagir.

Ray, semblait, déterminé à parler d'autre chose.

 **\- Donna et moi avons convenu que Felicity serait plus confortable à l'hôpital général de Starling. Felicity ressent la même chose. J'organiserais le vol dès que le médecin dira qu'on peut la déplacer.**

Oliver regarda Ray et fronca les sourcils. Il était confus, non par ce que venait de dire Ray mais par la façon dont il l'avait dit. Ray semblait presque ... vaincu. De quoi lui et Felicity avaient-ils parler?

Le médecin de Felicity leur dit qu'elle pourra être déplacée en hélicoptère vers Starling dans cinq jours . Elle avait besoin de temps pour se reposer, et ils avaient besoin de la surveiller encore quelques jours pour être sûr qu'elle soît prête pour le transfert.

Diggle, Roy, et Laurel décidèrent de prendre le train afin de retourner à Starling City. Diggle voulait retrouver sa famille, quand à Roy et Laurel ils voulaient vérifier et s'assurer que rien de majeur ne soit arrivé au cours de leur absence.

Barry proposa de laisser son appartement à Ray et Oliver, mais Ray refusa son offre disant qu'il avait réservé une chambre d'hôtel. Oliver accepta l'offre de Barry avec reconnaissance, car il n'avait pas d'argent pour se payer une chambre. Donna resta avec sa fille aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait , ne la laissant que pour manger et prendre sa douche dans la chambre d'hôtel de Ray.

Le premier jour, Felicity dormit toute la journée. Le deuxième jour, les médecins s'occupèrent de sa greffe de peau pour les brûlures qu'elle avait sur le côté gauche de son corps. Oliver lui rendit visite après la procédure et resta avec elle pendant qu'elle se reposait. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement,regardant son corps couvert de bandages, et il se dit qu'elle était toujours aussi belle.

Felicity dormît le lendemain de son opération. Oliver se rendît à ses côté de nombreuses fois, et à chaque fois il s'assis avec elle surveilllant son sommeil, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire quand elle se réveillerait enfin.

Le cinquième jour, quelques heures avant que les médecins n'envisagent de la transféré à Starling City, Oliver vînt lui rendre visite. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie de son coma, il la trouva éveillée.

 **-Eh bien, regardez qui a finalement décidé de me rendre visite** , dit Felicity avec un sourire. Oliver lui sourit , et il sû sans l'ombre d'un doute, que le moment était venu de lui dire ce qu'il lui avait promis. Il ne pouvait pas remettre cela; il ne le voulait pas. C'était un discours qu'il aurait dû avoir avec elle il y a des semaines. Il n'aurait pas du attendre qu'elle soit sur le point de mourir pour lui dire. Mais maintenant il allait le faire, et il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de sa vie sans elle.

 **\- Pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir un moment seul avec votre fille, s'il vous plaît?** demanda-t-il à Donna, qui était assise à côté de Felicity.

 **\- Bien sûr monsieur,** répondit Donna avec un rire. Elle se leva, et quand elle le regarda il vit dans ses yeux un soupçon de malice .

 **\- Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger. Peut-être que je vais à nouveau rencontrer ce mignon médecin à la cafétéria.**

 **\- Maman, s'il-te-plaît,** supplia Felicity, la regardant avec horreur.

 **\- Quoi** , demanda Donna dans un haussement d'épaules. **Je suis une femme libre. Et toi aussi, maintenant que tu as rompu avec M. Palmer.**

 **\- Tu l'as fait?** demanda Oliver, essayant de cacher sa joie du mieux qu'il pû.

 **\- C'est une longue histoire,** répondit Felicity **. Mais pour faire court oui. Je l'ai fait.**

Oliver était curieux, mais il ne voulait pas insister. Elle lui dira quand elle sera prête.

Un silence gêné commenca à remplir la chambre , mais Donna Smoak le brisa.

 **\- Tu sais je pense vraiment que je vais essayer de trouver ce médecin. J'ai entendu dire qu'à l' hôpital le sexe c'est super.**

 **\- DEHORS!** cria Felicity , en pointant la porte.

Donna rit.

 **\- Je plaisantais, bébé. Je reviendrais plus tard. Amusez-vous bien. Vous savez ce qu'ils disent à propos du sexe à l'hôpital?**

 **\- Oh mon dieu, juste vas-t'en !** cria à nouveau Felicity, en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Donna quitte la salle, son rire resonna dans le couloir.

Oliver regardait Felicity et gloussa, incapable de s'arrêter.

 **\- J'aime bien ta mère,** dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- S'il te plaît, ne l'encourages pas,** répondit-t-elle. Elle retira sa tête de ses mains, mais Oliver remarqua qu'elle souriait affectueusement regardant la porte devant laquelle il se tenait encore.

Oliver secoua la tête et se dirigea vers elle. Elle se redressa dans son lit, plus lucide qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.

 **-Comment vas-tu?** demanda-t-il, sans remarquer qu'il prenait sa main droite dans la sienne.

Elle ne la retira pas.

 **\- Mieux** , répondit-t-elle **. Pas à cent pour cent. Plus que trente. Peut-être trente-cinq. Qui compte tenu d'un bâtiment qui est tombé sur moi il y a deux semaines est en fait assez bon.**

Oliver rit, et lui sourit tendrement. Elle lui sourit en retour, et Oliver sentit son cœur commencer à battre nerveusement.

Maintenant. Il devait lui dire maintenant.

 **\- Felicity?** demanda-il calmement, en jettant un regard vers le sol. Quand il la regarda à nouveau elle hocha la tête très légèrement, pour l'inciter à continuer. **Te souviens-tu de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que ... pendant que tu étais dans le coma?**

Elle fronca soudainement les sourcils et se détourna de lui, les yeux fixés au plafond, et il comprit qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

 **\- Pas vraiment,** répondit-elle enfin. **Juste ...un rê je pense que c'était un rêve. Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens de quelque chose de bizarre t'impliquant toi habillé comme un elfe, tirant des flèches sur un dragon.**

 **\- Quoi?** demanda Oliver confus.

 **\- Ouais,** répondit Felicity, puis elle rit.C'était le son le plus mignon qu'Oliver n'ai jamais entendu **. Je dois dire que les oreilles d'elfes t'allaient bien.**

 **\- Rien d'autre?** demanda Oliver dans un rire. Il était prêt à changer de sujet, mais son cœur se souleva. Une partie de son esprit avait dû l'entendre quand il lui lisait **"Le Hobbit"**.

 **\- Non, Tout est un peu ... flou. Quand je pense à ce sujet, je ne peux pas voir des images entières. Je me souviens surtout ... de sentiments.**

 **\- Des sentiments ?** Oliver l'invita à continuer.

 **\- Ouais. Je me souviens que je me sentais ...** Elle laissa traîner sa phrase, perdue dans ses pensées, et Oliver attendit.

Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui, et quand elle lui sourit tout son visage s'illumina et le cœur d'Oliver battît plus vite dans sa poitrine. Elle lui serra la main, et il lui caressa le dos de sa paume.

 **\- Je me sentais en sécurité** **…,** finit-elle, et le cœur de Oliver loupa un battement. **Je me sentais en sécurité. Et .. . Je pouvais ... Je pouvais sentir qu'il y avait des personnes ici. Des personnes que je connaissais, des personnes que j'aimais, des personnes que je ... Je voulais revenir. J'ai ouvert la bouche je ne sais combien de fois pour essayer de parler, mais ... rien ne sortait. Peu importe mes efforts.**

Felicity regarda loin devant elle, elle fixait le mur et Oliver se déplaca plus près, sans lacher sa main.

 **\- Il y avait des fois où je ne pouvais sentir personne. Ces moments là ... J'était effrayée. Ces moments là je me sentais perdue et seule, et ...** Elle haleta légèrement et détourna la tête, des larmes dans les yeux.

 **\- Hey** , murmura doucement Oliver. Il lâcha sa main. Doucement, il appuya sa paume sur sa joue et tourna sa tête vers lui. **Tout va bien** , dit-il. **Nous étions ici. Chacun d'entre nous. Ta mère, Diggle, Roy,Laurel, Barry, Ray. Nous étions tous là.**

 **\- Vous étiez là,** murmura Felicity, et quand les larmes tombèrent enfin de ses yeux Oliver les essuya sans réfléchir. Elle tremblait à présent, et il se haii, parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la faire pleurer. **Je sais que vous étiez là. Je pouvais ... Je pouvais vous sentir. Je ne pouvais pas exactement entendre ce que vous disiez , mais je ... je le savais. Je le savais parce que ...**

Elle prit sa main entre les siennes. Et lentement, elle guida leurs mains sur sa poitrine, et elle les plaça doucement sur son cœur. Oliver regarda leurs mains entrelacées.

 **\- Je le savais parce que je me sentais comme à la maison .**

Oliver laissa échapper un souffle et secoua la tête. Quand il la regarda, elle lui sourit tendrement et Oliver esseya de trouver la force pour parler.

Quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche il alla droit au but.

 **\- Je t'ai fait une promesse, Felicity,** laissa-t-il échapper **. La première nuit que tu as passée ici, quand tu étais dans le coma, après ... après que nous ayons tous cru te perdre. Je t'ai fait une promesse. En fait, je t'ai fait deux promesses.**

Il s'arrêta. Elle le regardait suppliante.

Et enfin, enfin , Oliver Queen fît le plongeon.

 **\- Je t'ai promis que j'arrêterais de travailler avec Malcolm. Si tu t'en sortais... si tu revenais à moi ... je trouverais une autre façon de battre Ras Al Gul. Nous trouverions une autre façon. Ensemble .**

Il fit une pause, regardant vers le sol, et pris une profonde inspiration.

 **\- Et la deuxième promesse?** demanda doucement Felicity.

Oliver revint vers elle, et il ne regretta pas un seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche.

 **\- J'ai promis que je donnerais tout. Je t'ai promis, et je me suis promis que si tu irais mieux j'arrêterais de me battre. Je raccrocherais la capuche, rangerais mon arc, et je renoncerais à Arrow. Je voulais te le dire, Felicity. Chaque mot. Si tel est ce que tu souhaites, je le ferais. Je t' ai presque perdue cette nuit-là ... et je ne peux pas te perdre à nouveau.**

Il regarda leurs mains jointe et laissa échapper le souffle qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait. Il attendit patiemment, en silence, la laissant réfléchir à tout ça. Il ne la regarda pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise son nom.

 **\- Oliver ... Je ne veux pas que tu y renonces.**

Il fronca les sourcils.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas?**

Elle secoua la tête.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je n y'ai jamais pensé. Te regarder risquer ta vie chaque nuit est ... c'est difficile . Mais je ne peux pas te demander d'y renoncer. Je ne veux pas. Pas pour moi, et non plus pour ... nous. Je ne peux pas te demander de renoncer à Arrow, Oliver. Cela fait partie de qui tu es et je dois être prête à l'accepter.**

Elle éloigna ses mains des siennes et tenta de réorganiser les oreillers derrière elle. Oliver l'aida à se réinstaller, et quand elle fut à l'aise, il se leva et tira une chaise. Il la rapprocha aussi près que possible d'elle avant de s'asseoir. Il tendit sa main, mais elle attrapa en premier.

 **\- Oliver ... Tu te souviens l'année dernière quand tu as dis ''Tu n'es pas mon employée, Tu es ma partenaire?''**

Oliver hocha la tête.

 **\- Pendant un bref instant, je me suis laissée imaginer que tu n'avait pas simplement voulu dire partenaire . Que tu avait voulu dire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus fort. A l'époque, j'ai sû que ça resterait juste un rêve mais récemment -Après que que tu m'ai dis que tu m'aimais , avant de partir pour combattre Ra - je me suis laisser espérer que «partenaire» pourrait finalement vraiment dire quelque chose de plus . Mais alors tu es revenu et ... eh bien, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé…**

 **\- Ouais,** répondit Oliver en regardant vers le sol. **Comment pourrais-je oublier?**

 **\- Tu m'a blessée Oliver. Pas simplement en tant qu'associée mais en tant qu'amie. Comme en tant que quelque chose de plus fort. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu était que nous soyons plus que des partenaires. Je voulais que tu me demandes de l'aide, que tu me demandes ce que j'en pensais. Me laisser t'aider à te défaire de Ras en n'impliquant pas Malcom Merlyn. Je voulais que tu me laisses t'aider…Je ne voulais pas simplement aider Arrow,je voulais t'aider toi Oliver Queen…Je voulais juste que tu me laisses t'aider.**

Elle s'arrêta, pris une profonde inspiration, Oliver pouvait l'imaginer en train de compter jusqu'à trois dans sa tête, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était nerveuse et qu'elle en avait dit plus que ce qu'elle voulait.

 **\- Est-ce que tout cela à un sens pour toi**? demanda-t elle avec un rire nerveux, et Oliver rit doucement.

 **\- Ca en a,** lui assura-t-il, **Ca en a.**

 **\- Bien** , répondit-elle. Puis, après un moment, elle lui sourit et dit: **Je te remercies.**

Oliver fronca les sourcils et pencha la tête.

 **\- Pourquoi?**

 **\- Pour m'avoir dis que tu abandonnerais Arrow. C'est comme de la lumière après tout ce qu'il s'est produit récemment ...**

Elle traîna en large, en regardant ses genoux, et Oliver comprit que son esprit était soudainement ailleurs. Les choses commencent lentement à se rassembler dans le sien : l'hésitation de Ray pour discuter de ce qui était arrivé à STAR Labs ...Le commentaire de Donna à son sujet et Ray paraissant si nerveux.

 **\- Felicity ... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à STAR Labs?** demanda Oliver doucement. **Ray a mentionné une explosion?**

Felicity hocha la tête.

 **\- Barry combattait un méta-humain de l'autre côté de la ville. Un autre – sûrement son partenaire – est entré dans le laboratoire. Et a posé quelques bugs dans le système informatique, je savais que quelque chose s'était éteint, mais je n'ai pas trouvé…jusqu'à ce que ça soit trop tard. J'ai accidentellement activé une réaction en chaîne qui a planté d'un coup la moitié des ordinateurs du bâtiment. C'est arrivé si vite, nous avons à peine eu le temps de réagir. Ensuite, une conduite de gaz a explosé et ... et nous avons couru pour nous échapper. Ray et moi étions à mi-chemin dans les escaliers quand ...**

Elle fit une pause, regarda dans le vide pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle concentra son regard sur un coin effiloché de sa couverture avant de reprendre.

 **\- Ray avait oublié le processeur pour son costume d'ATOM dans le laboratoire. Je lui ai dit de le laisser, qu'il n'avait pas de temps, mais ... il y'est retourné quand même. Il m'a laissé là dans cet escalier stupide, seule , avec le bâtiment qui s'effondrait autour de moi. Il n'a même jamais ... il n'a même pas regarder en arrière. Il s'est à peine rendu compte que j'étais toujours là. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était ce foutu costume.**

 **\- Felicity…** Oliver lui serra la main , et elle equissa un petit sourire avant de continuer.

 **-** **Je suis retournée après de lui, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi au danger, je l'ai fait, quand je l'ai rattrapé il avait déjà atteint le bureau était posé le processeur Il l'a ramassé et l'a mis dans sa poche, et quand.. il s'est tourné vers moi, je ... j'ai entendu le plafond se fissurer. Il était figé, et j'ai juste eu le temps de réagir. Je l'ai poussé hors de la voie et c'est ... c'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne. Puis je me suis réveillée ici.**

Oliver laissa le silence emplir la pièce, et même s'il sentait la colère monter en lui, il la repoussa, parce que c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

 **\- Je ne le blâme pas pour ce qui est arrivé, Oliver. Je ne sais pas. Il est juste ..**. Elle coupa sa phrase, pris une profonde inspiration. Et enfin, elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. **Il a pris une décision ce jour-là, et il ne m'a pas choisis. Il a choisit l'Atom.**

Ses larmes commencèrent à tomber, et Oliver avec sa main libre lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il ne dit pas un mot, la réconfortant juste comme il le pouvait. Enfin, elle sourit à travers ses larmes et saisit sa main, l'attirant vers lui doucement.

 **\- Tout a été si ... confus ces derniers mois. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre. Tu ne m' aurais pas laissé dans cette cage d'escalier, Oliver Queen.**

Oliver sourit,elle le connaissait bien.

 **\- Jamais ,** lui assura-t-il. **Pas même dans un million d' années. Pas pour rien.**

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Elle soupira, relachant son dos contre les coussins. Quand il s'éloigna, ses yeux étaient fermés, elle avait l'air contente.

Il s'assis en silence, afin de repenser à tout ce qui avait été dit. Les Pièces du puzzle qui lui semblait autrefois sombre et compliqué s'assemblaient enfin parfaitement dans son esprit. Le sujet n'étant pas de lui faire abandonner Arrow. Ca n'avait jamais été le cas. Felicity avait juste toujours voulu lui faire accepter d'être Oliver Queen. Il pensa à la façon dont il s'était sentit quand il l'avait cru l'avoir perdue. Lorsque, pendant ces cinq secondes, il avait dû imaginer sa vie sans elle.

 **\- Felicity ?** Il dit son nom comme si c'était une phrase complète; comme si elle pouvait comprendre tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire. Et il trouva cette pensée agréable ... parce que pour Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

 **\- Hmmm?** demanda-t'elle, en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

Il serra ses mains, et il se sentit réconfortée quand elle serra en retour.

 **\- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit l'été dernier? Que je... Que je ne pensais pas que je pouvais être à la fois Oliver Queen et à la fois Arrow?**

 **\- Comment pourrai-je l'oublier**? Répondit-elle avec amertume, mais elle lui sourit, et il y avait un soupçon d'espoir dans ses yeux.

 **\- Eh bien, je me suis ravisé. Je pense que je peux l'être. Je veux l'être. Mais il y'a autre chose que je sais.**

Elle le regarda chaleureusement, les larmes dans ses yeux montèrent une fois de plus.

 **\- Le fait de t'avoir presque perdue, ... m'a fait réalisé que je ... je ne peux pas être ça sans toi. Je ne peux pas faire tout cela sans toi. Sans toi ... il n y'a pas d'Oliver Queen.**

 **\- Alors , tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Oliver,** répondit fermement Felicity. Elle s'était assise plus droite, tressaillant légèrement quand elle tira sur les points de suture de son estomac. Oliver se leva de sa chaise rapidement et se retrouva sur le bord du lit, en gardant une emprise sur ses deux mains. Elle lui sourit avec gratitude et se tînt à lui aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait **. Tu dois tenir ta promesse. Tu dois cesser de travailler avec Merlyn et commencer à travailler avec moi . Tu dois me laisser, Oliver. Tu dois... Tu dois me laisser t'aimer.**

Son cœur loupa un battement. Deux battements. Puis il commenca à marteler fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui dise

 **\- Tu ... tu m'aimes?** Il demanda, ayant presque peur d'entendre la réponse.

Felicity roula des yeux et rit doucement.

 **\- Dieu, tu peux être vraiment lent parfois. Bien sûr, que je t'aime, idiot.**

Oliver tenta de réfléchir, mais son cerveau avait comme court-circuité. Il se sentait stupide tout à coup, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment le faire fonctionner correctement à nouveau. Il la regarda, et se rendit compte qu'il se comportait excatement comme l'idiot dont elle venait de le nommer.

Felicity soupira, et elle lui sourit gentiment. Enfin, elle prit pitié de lui.

 **\- Je t'aime, Oliver. Je t'aime depuis longtemps. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais-**

Il attrapa son visage dans ses mains, la tira près de lui, la faisant taire d'un baiser. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importait était qu'elle l'embrasse en retour. Tout ce qui importait était son visage qui reposait entre ses mains il la tira encore plus près. Felicity Smoak, la chose qu'il avait besoin plus que toute autre chose dans ce monde, était ici , et elle l'aimait, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Quand ils finirent par se séparer, Oliver posa son front contre le sien, respirant pleinment, ses mains tenait encore son visage. Quand il ouvrît les yeux, il trouva les sien ouverts, aussi, et il sourit. Quand elle le tira dans une étreinte et pleura doucement contre son épaule, il la tînt près de lui, l'une tenant son cou, l'autre lui frottant doucement le dos.

Peu importe si Ra Al Ghul était encore en vie. Il pouvait même y'avoir quelque part quelqu'un qui pouvait le tuer un jour. Mais maintenant, il était ici, avec la femme qu'il aimait. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il ne se concentra pas sur la façon dont quelqu'un là - bas pouvait avoir envie de le tuer, mais sur la façon dont quelqu'un ici – pouvait l'aimer. Il ne se concentra pas sur la façon dont il ne voulait pas mourir, mais sur la façon dont il voulait vivre .

Il la tenait près de lui, et tandis qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, Oliver Queen se cramponna à ce qu'il lui importait vraiment.

La vie.

…la fin…

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça m'encourage à traduire d'autres histoires :p**


End file.
